Singing in the Rain
by Faerie of Tara
Summary: Kurt had always loved the rain. When he was little, and about five or so, his mom and dad had put him to bed, and left his window slightly opened. The rain was falling outside, and as Kurt lay in bed, he could hear the soft sound of the rain falling on the pavement outside his house.


**Well…. I should be writing a four page paper that's due tomorrow- I haven't even started it- but I felt like writing this instead. It's the middle of winter where I am, but it was strangely warm today, and it rained a lot of the day. I LOVE the rain, and this popped into my head.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Playlist for the story:**

**Bon Iver- I Can't Make You Love Me/ Nick of Time**

**Gene Kelly- Singing in the Rain**

Kurt had always loved the rain. When he was little, and about five or so, his mom and dad had put him to bed, and left his window slightly opened. The rain was falling outside, and as Kurt lay in bed, he could hear the soft sound of the rain falling on the pavement outside his house. He pushed back his covers and clambered out of bed, his stuffed animal bunny securely held in one hand. He walked over to his window and pushed back the long curtains. He kneeled, and put his little arms up on the windowsill. He looked outside and watched the rainfall under the lights of the yellow streetlamps.

He was silent, eyes closed, listening to the rain. His eyes opened suddenly, and he lifted Bunny up to the windowsill.

"Do you want to see too, Bunny?" he whispered to the stuffed animal. "Here you go. We can watch the rain together."

The two sat at the window for a long time, Kurt's eyes drooping with the steady sound of the rain. His head dropped to the side, and his breath evened out.

His mother found him lying on the floor the next morning and she kissed him on the forehead to wake him.

"What are you doing over here, honey?"

Kurt rubbed his eyes, a bit disoriented. "Bunny and me were listening to the rain, mommy. It was really pretty."

Elizabeth smiled. "Bunny and I." she corrected gently. "I'm glad you like listening to the rain, it's very peaceful. How about I open your curtains next time so you don't have to come over here and fall asleep on the floor? Does that sound ok, darling?"

Kurt nodded, hugging Bunny to his chest. "Ok, mommy."

True to her word, whenever there was a rainy night, Elizabeth would leave Kurt's curtains open with the window cracked so Kurt could see and hear the rain from his own bed. This continued for some time, but Kurt would sometimes grab Bunny and walk to the window when the rain was especially soft. He would hold Bunny up to the window and close his eyes, listening to the rain.

This trend continued into his teen years. After his mom died, Kurt opened his window by himself, but his habit never waned. Kurt would leave his window open when it was a rainy night, and he would grab his old stuffed animal and go sit by the window, still holding Bunny up so he could see, too. Sometimes he would cry with the rain at a particularly bad day, and sometimes he would take out his window screen and stick his head out the window. He would stay there until his neck started to hurt, and would let the water rundown his hair and into his neck.

When Kurt was 15 years old, he and Bunny sat at their usual place during an especially peaceful night.

Kurt stared out the window, wishing he could go and dance in it. He had recently seen "Singing in the Rain," and he found the title concept incredibly appealing- singing and dancing outside to one of the most beautiful of nature's happenings.

"Bunny, I'm going to make a promise, ok?" He whispered. "When I grow up, and have my own house, I'm going to go outside and dance in the rain. I'm not going to care what other people think, I'm going to go and dance in the rain and feel happy."

Kurt felt tears building up, and he grabbed Bunny off the sill and hugged him tightly.

"Sometimes it's so hard, Bunny. Life is so hard." He paused, staring outside. "But the rain…the rain lets me know that something out there, something in this big world is good. Something brings me peace and will always be there for me."

Kurt buried his face in Bunny's fur, kissing the stuffed animal gently. "I love you," he said softly. "You've been here through everything, and even though you're an inanimate object, you always bring me comfort."

For the first time in years, Kurt fell asleep leaning against the wall, Bunny clutched tightly to his chest.

Eleven years later, Kurt and Blaine bought their first house. They had lived in little apartments up to this point, but they had saved enough money to buy a little house outside of New York. Their house was at the very end of a cul-du-sac, and had a little front yard and some trees in the back.

They had a nice kitchen, living room, and two bathrooms. There was a master bedroom with a small guest room, and an office that Kurt was in the process of making his studio. Blaine had his piano in the front room, and they were both very happy.

A week after they had moved in, the two woke to a slight drizzle. This put Kurt in an incredibly good mood, and he had gone to work with a smile on his face. The rain continued throughout the day, and by dinner it was still going strong. Kurt had left windows open all around the house, and the fresh smell of rain was wafting through the entire house.

Blaine had known his husband loved the rain, but he had never heard Kurt talk about why he loved it so much, or his nightly habit of listening to it at his window.

Blaine changed into his pajamas, and pulled the sheets back on their bed, getting ready to crawl in. Kurt, however, was digging through a box in his closet, dressed in a t-shirt and loose pants.

He emerged a few moments later, an old stuffed animal in his hand. "I'll be back in a few minutes Blaine" he said, and rushed through the bedroom door, stuffed animal in hand.

Blaine watched after him bemused, and heard the front door slam a moment later.

Slightly concerned for the sanity of his love, he climbed out of bed and walked downstairs. He opened the front door, slipping on his boots and grabbing the umbrella that stood there, and looked around for Kurt.

He found him in their small backyard; arms spread wide, face up to the sky. He had a blissful look on his face and as Blaine watched, he turned in a full circle then started to sing.

_Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo..._

_I'm singing in the rain_

_Just singing in the rain_

_What a glorious feelin'_

_I'm happy again_

_I'm laughing at clouds_

_So dark up above_

_The sun's in my heart_

_And I'm ready for love_

_Let the stormy clouds chase_

_Everyone from the place_

_Come on with the rain_

_I've a smile on my face_

_I walk down the lane_

_With a happy refrain_

_Just singin',_

_Singin' in the rain_

Blaine smiled as his husband danced around, spinning his stuffed animal as he would a person.

He grinned then, and set his umbrella down. He walked over to Kurt, who still hadn't noticed him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Kurt spun around, shock etched on his features.

"Blaine! Um…wh-"

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asked formally, holding a hand out.

Kurt stared at his husband then nodded, a large smile overtaking his face. He lay his hand on Blaine's, and set Bunny down on Blaine's umbrella.

The pair held each other as if waltzing, then stepped around their backyard, both singing the words to the song.

_Dancin' in the rain_

_Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah_

_Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah_

_I'm happy again!_

_I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!_

The two whirled around, both smiling and laughing. They stopped when they both fell to the ground, the mud and puddles finally causing them to slip in their steps.

They lay there, both muddy and soaking, and stared at each other quietly.  
"I love you, Kurt," Blaine said softly. "You are the only person I know who actually sings and dances in the rain. It's adorable."

Kurt laughed. "It's my first time doing this, actually. When I was fifteen, I made a promise to Bunny that I would sing and dance when I got a house of my own, not caring who was watching."

Blaine hugged his husband tightly; heart bursting at the thought of the wonderful, amazing person he was married to.

He pressed his lips to Kurt's quickly, and then pulled him to his feet.

"Kurt Hummel- Anderson, you are the most fantastic person I have ever met. Thank you for allowing me to dance with you."

"Anytime," Kurt answered, face splitting into a grin.

"Now let's go inside," Blaine said. "As much as I love it out here, I'm quite muddy and I don't want Bunny to get ruined."

Kurt shrugged. "He's been cried on so much, I don't think a little rain will do any harm. But yes, this mud is getting a little gross."

The two picked up the umbrella and stuffed animal, hands clasped as they walked back inside.

Blaine left his boots on the porch, but Kurt, who wasn't wearing any shoes, wiped his feet off on the carpet inside.

"I'll have to wash that tomorrow," he said, glancing at the now-muddy carpet disdainfully.

"Let's go," Blaine said, pulling at his hand. "We're getting water all over the floor. Let's go take a shower, and then we'll make some hot chocolate."

Kurt acquiesced, and followed his husband up the stairs; thankful their stairs weren't carpeted. The two showered quickly, rinsing all the mud and grass of their skin and hair.

When they were washed and dried, Kurt went to put Bunny in the dryer while Blaine made some hot chocolate. He was pouring the hot drink in their cups when Kurt walked in, careful not to spill any from the pot onto the stove.

Blaine handed his husband a cup, and the two walked to the couch with their cocoa, cuddling together, tugging a blanket over their legs.

"That was fun," Kurt said, head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine nodded in agreement, taking a sip of his drink. He looked down at his husband, creamy skin still flushed from the shower, and smiled gently.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you more than life itself. Thank you for sharing your rain with me."

The two held each on the couch the entire night, falling asleep holding the person they loved most in the world.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
